Embedded or dedicated computing devices may be used in public kiosks, schools, and other public use settings. It is desirable that such devices are not modifiable by users so that the devices are recoverable to a known state when rebooted. For example, a laptop used by students in a school may be allowed to install and load multiple applications and download data. However, once the laptop is restarted, the laptop should be configured to discard user changes and revert to a known state. Such devices may be configured to treat all changes as temporary, discarding all changes when the device is rebooted. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.